


Dreams of You

by jellyfishfics



Series: Landscaper AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU: Viktor is retired, AU: Yuuri is a landscaper, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, I spell Viktor with a k, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Trans Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit tries to be supportive, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Some angst, Trans Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Wet Dream, mostly Yuuri's anxiety and good ol' self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Yuuri gets somewhat of a rude awakening after he gets his hoodie back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hey. So, I meant for this fic to be up like a week ago, but. It didn't really happen. Oh well, it's here now.
> 
> If anything, I'll catch up on the updates I've missed over spring break (hopefully).
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention in my last installment of this series, but my awesome friend Siana did fanart for part one! You can see it [here on twitter!](https://twitter.com/shortnmad/status/831391758244147200) It's actually a great refresher, since this fic throws back to part one quite a bit! Please take a look!!
> 
> Thank you to all my friends who keep me going on this fic, and special thanks to [Ingrid,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing) [Ash,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking) and [Cece](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocecily) for help with picking flowers.
> 
> They all have amazing YOI fics that I love, so check them out if you haven't! (also, if you follow Ingrid's Florist/Wedding Planner AU, you might catch the subtle references I made!)
> 
> Shoutout to my friend [Nico](https://twitter.com/dandybears) for hanging out with me last week and reading this part of Landscaper AU while it was still a work in progress! (ps, his display name is a reference to this series and I will never stop laughing about it, so you should click that link and check it out before he changes it)
> 
> Nico has an awesome [His Dark Materials YOI AU](https://twitter.com/dandybears/status/837178397981720579) that I love with all my heart, but I also know it'll kill me, so please check it out and suffer with me. Additional art that has Viktor [here.](https://twitter.com/dandybears/status/836855284635164673)
> 
> Now that I'm done being a sap about my super cool friends, please enjoy part three!

Yuuri had been pruning smaller, low hanging branches off the trees in Viktor’s backyard when the sound of a huge splash startled him. Yuuri thought Makkachin had run over and jumped in the pool, but she was still laying on the grass nearby, chewing on a large stick from one of the branches Yuuri had cut. Then Yuuri heard a loud gasp, followed by an angry, ‘What the hell.’ The was definitely Viktor’s voice.

Yuuri turned to look behind himself and saw Chris helping a visibly irritated Viktor out of the pool. Even though Viktor was stiff from being upset, Yuuri couldn’t help but admire how fluid and graceful he still was, stepping out of the pool, water cascading down his body. When Viktor was safe on solid ground, water continued to drip from his body, and his airy, off shoulder white top was plastered to his skin. Yuuri felt a flush creeping up his neck as he traced Viktor’s back muscles through the wet, see-through material of his shirt. He swallowed with a dry mouth as his eyes trailed lower, down the subtle curve of Viktor’s waist that led to the swell of his ass. Yuuri didn’t think it was possible for Viktor’s yoga pants to look any tighter, but water made the fabric darker, and look as if it was literally freshly painted on Viktor’s body.

A breeze swept by, rustling the leaves and ruffling Yuuri’s hair, but Viktor being soaked to the bone, shivered violently from it. Viktor started to wring water from the hem of his shirt, and Yuuri got distracted by the movement of Viktor’s arms and shoulders.

“Yo, not cool, Chris,” Yuuri heard Viktor tell his friend, tucking his wet hair back from his face and lifting his sunglasses up to the top of his head.

Chris moved closer to Viktor, and Yuuri felt a hot flare of jealousy burn in his chest. He thought that Chris was going to hug Viktor, but they seemed to whispering to each other. Yuuri tried not to frown; they were friends and allowed their secrets, he had no right to be nosy, and yet. Yuuri couldn’t help feeling a little sour at the obvious and casual intimacy between them.

Then Viktor turned to face him, and the flare in his heart exploded into a fiery, hot mess of emotions Yuuri couldn’t begin to unravel if he wanted to. Shock, embarrassment, longing, and lust stood out as the biggest flames roaring inside.

Water still dripped from the ends of Viktor’s hair, droplets running down his face, and following the lines of Viktor’s sharp cheekbones and nose. They either fell from Viktor’s jaw or continued down Viktor’s neck, and then got absorbed into Viktor’s shirt.

Viktor’s shirt that left absolutely nothing to Yuuri’s imagination. Viktor could be wearing saran wrap for all that shirt did to cover him, every curve of his torso was painfully visible and burning itself into Yuuri’s wide eyes. He couldn’t ignore the gentle rise of Viktor’s chest, pink nipples matching the blush dusting the tops of Viktor’s cheeks.

Yuuri felt so much heat in his face he was going to faint. Quickly, he cast his gaze lower, and focused on Viktor’s navel instead. Once Yuuri felt a little calmer, he chanced a look at Viktor’s face. Viktor looked like he was about to say something, but another gust blew by and made him shake from his core.

Yuuri moved before he realized what he was doing, shrugging off his jacket and holding it out to a shivering Viktor. But Viktor was shaking too much to really reach a hand for it, so Yuuri put it over Viktor’s shoulders himself. Then Yuuri took a polite step back.

“Uh, it’s not much, but this should keep you a little warmer,” he explained.

Viktor smiled softly at him, and Yuuri felt the burning in his chest simmer down into a comfortable warmth. Viktor stepped closer, into Yuuri’s space, and Yuuri could see that Viktor’s light eyelashes were clumped from the water, darker, emphasizing his glistening blue eyes. Viktor’s eyes were hooded, pupils blown, and Yuuri felt helplessly rooted to the spot with a pounding heart. This…wasn’t his memory, was it?

“Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, just as soft as his smile. Every part of Viktor looked so soft that Yuuri wanted to reach out and feel if it was true. 

Apparently, Yuuri’s desire was as transparent as Viktor’s shirt, because Viktor took his wrist and placed Yuuri’s hand on his breast. Yuuri tried to recoil and pull his hand back, but Viktor’s grip was firm.

“Touch me, Yuuri,” Viktor said with lips red and wet, and Yuuri didn’t know how to respond to them when it felt like the proper response was a kiss. Yuuri could feel the hard peak of Viktor’s nipple under his thumb and the small, tender curve of Viktor’s breast under his palm. Yuuri was close to combusting right then and there.

Viktor dipped his head forward, eyes piercing into Yuuri’s, pushing himself further into Yuuri’s hand by moving even closer. Yuuri froze, and anticipation bubbled in his chest while he waited for what Viktor was going to do next. Viktor’s pupils were blown, eyes were more black than blue now, and Yuuri could see himself swimming in their depths; eyes round, cheeks red, and lips parted. Viktor leaned in and—

Yuuri woke up. His chest was heaving, and he was staring at his dark ceiling. It felt like sweat was dripping out of his every pore, his comforter a heavy, stuffy weight on top of him. Yuuri moved to throw his comforter off, when he noticed a definite stiffness between his legs and fell back against his pillow with a groan. He should have known a wet dream about Viktor would make him achingly hard. Turning his head toward his night stand, Yuuri saw the time 5:38 a.m. in bright green numbers. He sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Of course Yuuri remembered lending Viktor his black hoodie. How could he forget putting it over Viktor’s shoulders, seeing Viktor smile at him while pulling it closer, and taking smug satisfaction in the fact that Viktor continued to wear it, even after he changed out of his wet clothes? It didn’t fit as baggy as it was on Yuuri now, but it was still a comfortable loose on Viktor that screamed ‘boyfriend jacket.’ Yuuri’s ears burned at the thought.

Now his hoodie haunted him every time he opened his closet, hung up next to the clothes Viktor had given him when Yuuri took a shower at his house. Yuuri hadn’t dared wear that tee and jogger pants again. Then Viktor gave the hoodie back and Yuuri had to put it on again, knowing that Viktor had worn it for an indefinite amount of time, knowing how good it looked on Viktor, _and_ smelling like the clothes Viktor gave him before. Yuuri felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Yuuri brought his arm down and traced his lips. If his dream had kept going, what would Viktor have done? The mood definitely felt like…

Yuuri moved his hand away. He couldn’t think of Viktor like that. Viktor was effectively his boss for as long as he kept Yuuri contracted. Having inappropriate thoughts of his boss was how Yuuri was going to get fired. Viktor was also rich, probably famous, and the most attractive person Yuuri had ever seen grace the earth itself. Viktor was lightyear leagues above him.

Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, but the image of Viktor from his dream wouldn’t leave him. It was a Viktor that wanted him. A Viktor that looked at him and murmured his name with all the desire Yuuri felt. A Viktor that reached out just to get Yuuri to touch him. A Viktor that wanted to kiss him. Yuuri felt his cock twitch and groaned again.

So what if Viktor always went out of his way to see Yuuri when he worked? So what if he always brought Yuuri water during his breaks and stuck around to chat about skating and poodles and anything else on their minds? So what if Yuuri caught Viktor smiling at him while he was working or when he played with Makkachin? Viktor was just happy to see his grounds managed and his dog having fun.

There was no way Viktor was thinking of him nonstop in the way Yuuri had, since he first met Viktor in that deep purple romper, and shook his hand. Viktor’s thin, pretty hand that was just as soft and graceful as the rest of him. Yuuri almost wished that his dream Viktor had touched him too.

Yuuri turned over and bit his lip to stifle another groan at the feeling of his cock still hanging heavy between his legs. He lifted his comforter to see that his erection made a very prominent tent in his boxer briefs, and precome had made a wet spot at the top. Yuuri squeezed his eyes tight, but Viktor was still standing at the forefront of his mind, drenched from the pool, and hugging Yuuri’s hoodie around himself. 

Yuuri resigned himself to fate; his boner wasn’t going away. He flopped on his stomach and rolled his hips into the mattress, pressing his face into his pillow to muffle his moan. Yuuri snaked an arm under his pillow to grip it from the top and propped himself up on his knees. With his other hand, Yuuri pulled the waistband of his underwear down enough for his cock to be free, and he rubbed his thumb over the head to spread the precome around. Yuuri brought his hand back up to lick his palm, then put it back on his cock, rolling his foreskin back before starting a rhythm to move his hand up and down.

Yuuri’s hips thrusted into the circle of his hand, and his thighs shook, threatening to collapse. He felt sweat beading along his brow and the back of his neck, panting into his pillow. Yuuri was more worked up than usual when he had morning wood, hurtling toward climax faster. He tried desperately to keep his thoughts away from the contents of his dream, but Yuuri couldn’t help but imagine the phantom sensation of Viktor’s breast in his hand. The hard nipple begging to be teased. The swell just underneath, that fit perfectly in Yuuri’s palm, waiting to be squeezed.

Yuuri squeezed his cock and shuddered, arousal curling tight at the bottom of his gut. Viktor’s smooth voice rang in his ears, a chime of ‘Yuuri,’ that had him reciprocating, whining Viktor’s name as he got more wound up. He moved his hand faster, remembering the way dream Viktor had looked as he leaned in, and the coil unraveled. Yuuri’s hips jerked, and he spilled into his hand and on the sheets below. Yuuri wiped his sticky hand on the sheets as well.

Yuuri rolled away from the wet spot he had just made to lie on his back. He glanced at his clock again, and this time it read 6:23 a.m. Yuuri pulled his underwear up to cover himself, and stared at the specks on the ceiling becoming more clear as the sun rose. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to be for the day; Viktor’s handsome monthly fee being more than enough to keep Yuuri comfortable.

Just as Yuuri’s eyes were drifting closed, his phone vibrated on his nightstand, jostling his glasses and nearly tipping them off the edge. Yuuri caught them and picked up his phone. The notification said, ‘1 new message from Viktor Nikiforov.’

Yuuri almost set his phone down to check the message at a more decent hour when he realized with startling clarity that he received a text from the person he had just jerked off to. 

Yuuri unlocked his phone and tapped his messenger app, equal parts anxious and curious about what Viktor sent him. Viktor had never contacted him before, despite having each other’s number for weeks.

_Good morning Yuuri! (*´♡`*)_  
_I hope you aren’t busy today, but I was wondering if you could come by so we could talk about some potential landscaping projects? I really want to start my own garden, plant some flowerbeds around the property, and maybe get a fountain for the front. Let me know if you’re able to make it!  
I’ll be home all day so feel free to stop by any time ☆⌒(≧♡° )_

Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s use of emojis. They were so much like him that Yuuri could already see the expressions on Viktor’s face. Yuuri tapped the bar at the bottom to type out his response, but paused before he wrote a word.

Suddenly, dread pierced Yuuri like a shard of ice. He couldn’t see Viktor today! Not after having a gratuitous wet dream about him and then jacking off to it! How would Yuuri even look Viktor in the eyes?

Yuuri chewed his lip and looked at the text message again. Viktor…seemed so excited to see him. Viktor always seemed to be excited around him, but it was the first time Viktor had actually messaged Yuuri to see him outside of Yuuri’s usual hours at his house. Yuuri could try and reschedule, but he didn’t want to disappoint Viktor.

Yuuri took a deep breath, typed out his answer, and hit ‘send’ before he lost his nerve.

_Hey Viktor. I’m free today, so I don’t mind stopping by to discuss landscaping plans with you. I’ll text you when I leave my place, so you’ll know when to expect me._

Yuuri set his phone down and put his glasses on, but his phone buzzed immediately, so he picked it back up. Another notification that read like the last, ‘1 new message from Viktor Nikiforov.’

Yuuri wondered if Viktor had been waiting on his reply, but shook his head to dispel that thought. Viktor was just the type of person to keep his phone handy at all times.

_Yay!! I can’t wait to see you!!!! (ﾉ´♡`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ★.:*:･✧_

Yuuri stared at the message, blinked in case his eyes were dry and he was seeing things, and adjusted his glasses to make sure his vision wasn’t skewed. The message still read the same.

His heart flopped in his chest, and Yuuri didn’t want to acknowledge the hope taking root there.

***

Yuuri had stripped the sheets from his bed, balled them up, and crept as quietly as he could to the washing machine so he could toss them in without Phichit noticing. Yuuri adored Phichit like family, but just like a younger brother, Phichit was for too nosy and meddlesome in Yuuri’s life at times. And if he caught Yuuri trying to wash his soiled sheets, Yuuri would never hear the end of it. Once the rinse cycle was safely running, Yuuri ducked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. When he was done, he went back to his room and opened his closet, pointedly ignoring the black hoodie.

Yuuri could wear his usual blue jeans and t shirt like he always did for work, but technically Yuuri wasn’t going to work out in the grounds today. Yuuri could wear something nicer than a plain tee and ratty, old jeans. Yuuri scoured his clothes for something that might impress Viktor, but he quickly realized the he didn’t have much outside jeans and different types of shirts. Yuuri settled on a pair of black jeans that had a tight fit, and a light green button down shirt with short sleeves that Phichit had bought him for a birthday back in Detroit.

“Yuuri! Your laundry’s done!” he heard Phichit call from outside his room.

“Thanks!” Yuuri yelled back, leaving his room to toss his sheets into the dryer. When he left the laundry room, he found Phichit sitting at their small dining table in his pajamas, scrolling through his phone and idly munching on a piece of toast with jam. His bedhead had his hair sticking up in almost every direction, and Yuuri stifled a laugh.

“Morning,” Yuuri greeted, as he passed Phichit to go into the kitchen. Phichit mumbled back around a mouthful of toast.

Yuuri fixed himself a bowl of cereal and grabbed an apple to go with it, then put the kettle on the stove to boil some water. He brought his food over, sat himself across from Phichit, and ate. Yuuri was able to finish his cereal in peace before Phichit spoke up.

“So. Who’s Viktor?”

Yuuri bit into his apple harder than necessary and pulled back with a cough. “W-What!?”

Phichit gave him a sheepish grin. “I had to use the bathroom early morning, and you know your room is closest to it, so I kind of overheard you…”

Yuuri dropped his apple in his empty bowl and buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

“It’s not a big deal!” Phichit assured him. “That sort of thing is natural, and I was just curious. Normally you don’t moan anyone’s name, so—”

_“Normally!?”_ Yuuri all but shrieked. “How many times have you heard me!?”

“We have really thin walls,” Phichit said bluntly.

“I wanna die,” Yuuri bemoaned, sinking until his forehead hit the table.

“If it makes you feel better, I always wait until you’re out of the house to do it,” Phichit offered.

Yuuri lifted his head to glare at him. “It really doesn’t.”

Phichit poked Yuuri’s forehead. “Stop frowning so much or you’ll get wrinkles like your dad. I told you it’s not a big deal.”

Yuuri didn’t answer him. He was too busy trying to will himself out of the universe.

“Come on Yuuri, I just want to know who Viktor is! You’ve never had a crush before, I want to help you!” Phichit pressed.

“He’s not a crush,” Yuuri mumbled, but his cheeks heating up gave him away.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “I call bullshit. C’mon Yuuri, you know I won’t stop bothering you until you tell me. I’ll just keep pestering, and pestering, and pestering—”

“I can’t like him, Phichit!” Yuuri said helplessly. “He’s essentially my boss!”

Phichit’s mood died down. “Wait, he’s the rich dude on the cliff that you do yard work for?”

“Yes,” Yuuri sighed.

“O. M. G,” Phichit said with a sparkle in his eye that Yuuri didn’t like. “You can be the poolboy that the mistress has an affair with!”

“First of all, I don’t maintain Viktor’s pool. Second, there is no mistress in this equation. Viktor lives there alone with his dog.”

“You get what I mean though! This is like every Beverly Hills soap opera ever! In real life!” Phichit exclaimed. “Yuuri, you can’t pass up this chance!”

The kettle whistled, and Yuuri pushed himself up from the table to make himself a cup of instant coffee. Phichit trailed after him, pouting, and Yuuri knew it was only a matter of time before Phichit got his way.

“Phichit,” Yuuri began calmly, stirring sugar into his coffee. “I can’t take this any further than it’s gone. I don’t even know much about him, aside from what I’ve seen. He could have a partner for all I know.”

“But you like him,” Phichit argued sullenly.

Yuuri took a sip of his coffee and it was still bitter. “Even so, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Phichit furrowed his brows. “Yes it does! Your feelings are valid, and they’re important! You shouldn’t anguish like this and do nothing about it.”

“I’m not anguishing,” Yuuri laughed, despite the pain blooming in his chest. “I’m letting go of a losing battle.”

“That’s the thing though! You lose one hundred percent of every battle you don’t fight for. And I know you hate to lose, so why are you giving up?” Phichit asked, gripping Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri moved away and Phichit let him go. “It’s…difficult to explain. Complicated.”

Yuuri couldn’t begin to explain the feeling of being around Viktor; the sense of standing before a beautiful god, and then the cold realization that he was nothing but a temporary diversion.

“Fine,” Phichit conceded. “I’ll stop asking.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said. He drank the rest of his coffee in the tense silence. “I’m sorry, if I upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me,” Phichit sighed. “I just wish you would treat yourself better, is all.”

Yuuri squeezed Phichit’s shoulder comfortingly. “I appreciate it.”

Phichit gave him a small smile. “Where are you going, anyway? You’re all dressed up.”

Yuuri flushed. “Do you think it’s too much? I thought it was casual enough…”

“No no, it looks good! Are you meeting someone?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri fidgeted, rubbing his arm. “Viktor wanted me to come over today to discuss potential landscaping projects.”

Phichit’s face went blank, before he schooled a smile back onto it. “Don’t forget your big binder of landscaping stuff then! I remember last time you forgot it, you freaked out and I had to deliver it for you.”

“Ah, right,” Yuuri agreed, looking over at their shared bookshelf of comics, manga, DVDs, and some old textbooks from college. His ‘landscaping compendium’ stood next to one of his old sociology books.

Now that the tension was gone, Phichit went back to the table to finish his breakfast and continue scrolling through his phone. Yuuri put his mug in the sink and then went to the laundry room to gather his dry sheets. He made his bed, grabbed his phone, keys, wallet, and shoes. 

“I’m going to head out,” Yuuri told Phichit, slipping his shoes on. Phichit didn’t even glance from his phone and pointed at the bookcase. Yuuri laughed and pulled his landscaping compendium out. “Thanks, Phichit.”

Phichit looked up from his phone and grinned. “Have a good time with Viktor!”

Yuuri nodded and headed out of their apartment. He locked behind himself and shot a quick text telling Viktor he was on his way before heading to the garage for his truck.

***

Yuuri had pulled into Viktor’s driveway and was locking up the gate when he heard the front doors open and barking.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, waving high above his head. Makkachin sat beside Viktor at the entryway.

Yuuri waved back, trying not to smile too wide. Viktor was too cute for his heart to take.

“Thanks for coming today,” Viktor said when Yuuri got closer. He looked like he could barely contain his excitement and Yuuri’s heart was picking up pace.

“It’s no problem. It’s my job, after all,” Yuuri said, mostly to remind himself.

Now that Yuuri was close, he could fully appreciate Viktor’s outfit. He was wearing baggy high-waist jeans that were rolled up to show off his ankles, and an oversized, wide scoop-neck tee was tucked into them from the front and pulled loose at the sides. Yuuri was relieved to see that Viktor was wearing a binder too.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri in the same soft, adoring manner in his dreams, and Yuuri’s heart stuttered in his chest. He hugged his landscaping compendium tighter to his chest in the hopes of smothering his own heartbeat.

“I like your outfit,” Viktor said. “That green is a really nice shade on you.”

“Ah, thanks, my roommate bought it for my birthday years ago back in Detroit.”

“The same one you marathoned movies with last week?” Viktor asked, nonchalant.

“Yeah, he’s my only roommate,” Yuuri clarified.

“Oh,” Viktor said, getting a distant look on his face. “I see.”

Suddenly, Viktor was quiet and Yuuri paused. “Viktor? Is something wrong?”

Viktor pressed a finger to his lips, looking worried. “I was just thinking…maybe you and your roommate…are more?”

Yuuri was about to ask what more meant, when it dawned on him. “No, no, no!” he exclaimed. “Phichit is my friend, my best friend, but we’re not anything more than that. I swear.”

Viktor’s relief was immediate, tension bleeding out of his stance, and smile returning on his face. “Really?”

Yuuri nodded. “Phichit and I have never been like that.”

Viktor smiled wider. “Come inside, and we’ll talk about the plans I mentioned.”

Viktor led Yuuri inside and over to a table, going as far as to pull out a chair for him.

“T-Thank you,” Yuuri said, an octave higher, and internally winced as he slid into the seat. Viktor’s hands were still on the back of the chair, and it might have been Yuuri’s imagination, but it felt like Viktor’s fingertips skimmed across his back before pulling away.

Viktor stayed standing, less than a foot away, leaning on the table with one hand. He smiled down at Yuuri, and Yuuri tried not to feel more nervous than he was.

Yuuri pulled the compendium out and started going over different flower varieties, their seasons for blooming, what flowers coordinated well together, and which ones would be simplest to maintain. Viktor blinked blankly at all the genus names Yuuri was throwing around.

“What’s your favorite flower, Viktor?” Yuuri said, thinking it best to start there.

“Hm, I’m not too sure. I received a lot of roses when I skating, so I suppose I like them. They remind me of the glory days at least,” Viktor answered.

“Any particular color you like?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor tapped a finger to his chin. “Not really, but I did wear a flower crown of blue roses once when I was seventeen.”

Yuuri furrowed his brow. “Blue roses aren’t natural because of gene limitations so it’ll be difficult to actually grow a bush of them…actually I think it’s impossible…”

Viktor chuckled. “Ok, no blue roses. How about red? It’s classic after all.”

Yuuri nodded, jotting down ‘red rose,’ and ignoring the multitude of meanings behind that particular color of roses. “Any other colors?” he asked Viktor.

“Why don’t you surprise me?” Viktor asked with another blinding smile directed at Yuuri.

Yuuri gulped. “S-Sure…would you be open to beach roses?”

Viktor tilted his head. “There are specific roses to the beach?”

Yuuri laughed. “No, no, they get that name because they tend to grow along coasts and easily in sand. Which is perfect for the sandy soil here.”

“Alright then, those sound good,” Viktor agreed.

“Any other flowers you like?” Yuuri asked while writing ‘rosa rugosa’ under ‘red rose’ on his list.

“Daisies are pretty nice, aren’t they?” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri nodded and wrote them down next. “They’re easy to grow and come in a variety of different colors.”

“Plus, I can make an actual, natural flower crown out of these, right?” Viktor winked.

Yuuri stifled a giggle, because technically he was on the job, and adjusted his glasses. “Right. Anything else?”

Viktor looked toward his clear sliding doors, seemingly staring at the midday sun. He turned back to Yuuri with a bright grin.

“How about sunflowers, growing along the fence on the cliff’s edge?”

Yuuri smiled back. “That sounds beautiful. Aren’t sunflowers also the national flower of Russia?”

Viktor shook his head. “Many people think that, but they’re actually the national flower of Ukraine. I don’t think Russia really has a national flower, but if I had to say one, it’d be chamomile. It grows everywhere, almost like a weed, and everyone loves using it for inflammation or to put in tea.”

“Would you want to grow some in your garden?” Yuuri asked. “To remind you of home?”

Viktor’s smile softened into a tender expression, and Yuuri’s heart pounded again. “Sure,” Viktor said.

Yuuri hoped his hand wasn’t shaking when he wrote ‘sunflower’ and ‘chamomile’ down as well.

“Do you have any flowers you like, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Dahlias, probably,” Yuuri answered. “They’re easy to grow here, given that they’re from Mexico. They’re from the same family as daisies, so they have a lot of color variety too.”

“Let’s grow some of those too,” Viktor said.

Yuuri blushed, trying not to think too deep into Viktor choosing his favorite flower to grow. Yuuri also tried not to think about how their flower meaning, ‘elegance and dignity,’ completely suited Viktor.

Yuuri double-checked the list of flowers to make sure he got all of them down, and then slipped them into a folder to inquire to a local nursery later.

“You said you wanted to start a personal garden too?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded. “It’ll give me something to do around here.”

“Well, tomatoes and avocados are really popular in California, if you want to start with those,” Yuuri said.

“Ok,” Viktor replied.

“Citrus trees are also really good for sandy soil, if you want to grow some of those,” Yuuri continued, jotting notes down.

Viktor hummed in agreement.

Yuuri looked up to see Viktor with a distant look on his face again. “Are you alright, Viktor?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine, just thinking. I wanted to get away when I retired, but now that I’m so far from home and my friends, I’m feeling really nostalgic. I just have my Makkachin with me, and my house is still pretty bare. I guess it’ll still feel empty until I start filling it with memories I make here, but I haven’t been out much besides walking Makkachin and grocery shopping,” Viktor explained.

“Are you…lonely, Viktor?” Yuuri asked without thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth, Yuuri wanted to take them back and hit himself. How could he ask something so personal in a professional setting!?

“I suppose I am,” Viktor said, wistfulness misting his eyes.

“If you want, I could take you out,” Yuuri offered. “I mean, my only job is tending to your grounds, so I’m pretty much free for the rest of the week. I know the area and hotspots in So Cal pretty well, if you don’t mind me as company.”

Viktor’s entire face lit up. “I’d love that!”

“Oh, uh, ok. Then just…let me know when you want to go somewhere, and I’ll accompany you.” Yuuri didn’t expect Viktor to immediately leap at his offer.

Viktor nodded excitedly. “Texting you is fine?”

“Yeah, of course,” Yuuri said.

“Ok, it’s a date!” Viktor said, and Yuuri could almost see the sparkles lighting up his eyes.

“Right. Um.” Yuuri didn’t know how to reply. “You said you wanted to get a fountain for the front?”

Viktor nodded again, excitement still thrumming through him. “I was thinking of a fountain, a bird bath, a bird house, and bird feeders, with at least one hummingbird feeder.”

Yuuri took all of that down and flipped his compendium to available models the company he worked for had done in the past. Yuuri pointed out fountains that would best compliment the architecture of Viktor’s home, and Viktor leaned closer to browse them. With Viktor just a few inches away, Yuuri couldn’t help but look at him. The first thing Yuuri caught sight of was Viktor’s collar bones, visible thanks to the wide scoop neck of his loose tee. He looked higher before he could linger on them. That left Yuuri with looking at the slope of Viktor’s neck.

Viktor’s nape was as pale as the rest of his skin, with soft, wispy baby hairs curling above it. Yuuri was counting as many freckles as he could find, when it moved.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, turning his head to look Yuuri in the eyes. “I said I like this design, what do you think?”

Yuuri’s face quickly burned at nearly being caught staring. He almost shoved his face into the page, intent on taking down the number of the model Viktor was pointing at exactly, and not looking anywhere near Viktor.

Yuuri could feel Viktor staring at him. It made his skin prickle hot, and he felt like he might be sweating from nerves. To ignore this sensation, Yuuri wrote the catalogue number of the fountain down, reviewed all his notes, and the places he’d need to call tomorrow to ask about plants, bird houses, bird baths, and bird feeders. Then he closed his compendium and tried to make a neutral face to bid Viktor goodbye. Before he could do that though, Viktor’s free hand rose up and lifted Yuuri’s chin to meet Viktor’s gaze.

“Yuuri? Your face is really red, is it too hot in here? I opened some windows earlier, but I can close them and turn on the air conditioning,” Viktor said.

“No, no, I’m fine! I should get going now that our appointment is done…” Yuuri answered.

Viktor frowned. “You won’t stay for a drink?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I-I’m driving!”

Viktor looked confused before he understood what Yuuri meant, and he giggled. “I meant a glass of water, or some juice.”

Yuuri’s face was in flames from the embarrassment of his misunderstanding.

“Huh, now you’re even redder,” Viktor pointed out.

Viktor glanced away from Yuuri’s face for a second, and his eyes lit up. The fingers tilting Yuuri’s chin up moved lower, skating down his neck to the collar of his buttoned shirt. Viktor undid the top two buttons, smoothing the collar out wider, and his fingers stroked into the hollow between Yuuri’s collar bones briefly, before pulling away. 

“There,” Viktor smiled. “That feels better, doesn’t it?”

Yuuri’s tongue was thick in his mouth, but he nodded, and forced himself to speak. “I’ll take a glass of water, please.”

Viktor looked delighted by the request, flitting off to the kitchen to get Yuuri his refreshment. After Yuuri downed his glass, he went out to his truck, Viktor waving him off from the entryway with Makkachin.

Yuuri drove home in a daze, went up the stairs and opened the door to his apartment in a similar fashion, and then wandered to the couch. Phichit was seated in front of their TV, watching a kdrama with a bag of chips, and looked up at Yuuri with a questioning brow raised. Then, Yuuri collapsed face first into the cushions, knees hitting the arm rest on the other side.

“Woah, Yuuri!? Are you ok? What happened?” Phichit asked, getting up and kneeling at Yuuri’s side.

Yuuri groaned into the cushion his face was pressed against.

“Was it that bad? Did you make a fool of yourself or something?” Phichit pressed.

Yuuri turned his face to the side to look at Phichit. His glasses were askew. “I thought I made a fool of myself…but I ended up asking him out, and he…ugh, I don’t know if Viktor was flirting, or if he’s naturally oblivious and really touchy.”

Phichit gasped so loud Yuuri thought there might not be any oxygen left in the apartment for him to breathe. “Tell. Me. Everything.”

“Not now,” Yuuri groused. “I need a nap to process everything. Wake me up when your drama is finished.”

“But the channel is broadcasting a marathon of the season in preparation for the finale!” Phichit whined.

“Even better,” Yuuri replied dryly.

Phichit pouted but conceded. “Fine. But as soon as I’m done watching, I’m shaking you awake. I’ll even dump cold water on you.”

Yuuri turned onto his back and took his glasses off to place them safely on the coffee table. “That’s fair.”

He eventually dozed off there on the couch, and when Yuuri dreamed this time, he dreamt of Viktor smiling brighter than the sun. Viktor was standing in his backyard, wearing a flower crown of dahlias and daisies, and holding a big bundle of sunflowers in his arms. Roses were blooming around him, and chamomile grew wildly by his feet.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, waving his hand high above his head like he had earlier in the day.

And in his dream, Yuuri didn’t shy away. He went towards Viktor, who looked like an angel, rather than the god Yuuri thought he was when he spoke in the morning with Phichit.

When Yuuri woke up, he couldn’t remember what he did in that bright space where he met Viktor. Still, Yuuri smiled as sleep left him slowly, and he could feel the phantom sensation of warmth from the sun, and delicate petals brushing his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it up top, here's Siana's art work for this series again, [here on twitter!](https://twitter.com/shortnmad/status/831391758244147200)
> 
> Thank you so much for every hit, kudos, bookmark, and comment on this series! Your support means everything to me, and I'm so happy I've gotten such a positive response from all you guys! Please let me know what you think of part three as well!!
> 
> You can also reach me on [tumblr](http://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) You guys can feel free to chat with me about this AU or any other fics on either of those sites!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
